


I'd climb that like a funicular

by Irusu



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Trick or Treat: Treat, well maybe i ought to ask for that, yup i fail at ao3 hopefully it intrigued you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: "Jan, do you think he knows?""What? How could he know?""I passed him on the stairs this morning and he went bright pink under the sunglasses. And made this face."





	I'd climb that like a funicular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lenticularprint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenticularprint/gifts).

Inspired by lenticularprint's "[neighborly conduct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726304)," in which we discover what it's like for someone with augmented senses to live in an apartment complex with rather amorous neighbors.

**Author's Note:**

> So we actually matched on something else, and I was looking at your requests and mused out loud "I haven't played any of the _Deus Ex_ games but I've always wanted to paint Adam Jensen," and my partner immediately went DID YOU MATCH ON DEUS EX I CAN PLAY IT FOR YOU IF YOU WANT HEY WHY DON'T I BREAK OUT THE PS3 AND DOWNLOAD IT ON THE PS3 OH LOOK THE PS3 IS NOW OUT AND HEY DEUS EX IS DOWNLOADED IF YOU WANT TO WATCH ME PLAY I MEAN ONLY IF YOU WANT I DON'T HAVE TO BUT I CAN and I understood I was doing _Deus Ex_. (We're still in the middle of _Human Revolution_ but between that and hearing my partner rave and rant about the games for years, I've got a reasonably good idea of the series.)
> 
> I drew a blank on ideas for the picture, and then stalked your AO3 a little, LOLed at "[neighborly conduct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726304)," and knew the scene I wanted to do. :) Hope you like it!
> 
> Title courtesy of my partner, who said you'd understand. We haven't got to the funicular scene yet in the playthrough as of the date I posted this, so I guess I get to discover what my own title means soon.
> 
> If you (or anyone else) is interested in the magic behind the image: I started by [rendering a 3D scene](http://ao3.pictures/deusex/climb_render.jpg) to get the poses, expressions and lighting right, then painted over it.


End file.
